Vidéo
by LadyIchi
Summary: Sebastian rentre chez lui, après une journée de travail acharné. Mais il trouve alors une drôle d'objet dans son salon... Lemons croustillants en vue, mes chères petites fujoshi !


**Voilà la surprise dont je parlais sur ma page Facebook ! :D Je ne dis rien, découvrez par vous-même !**

**Je précise que c'est un one-shot en deux parties. La seconde sera bien plus courte que celle-ci, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'en ferai un recueil de réponses aux questions que vous poserez à la lecture de ce premier texte ;)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

J'étais rentré chez moi, un soir, après une longue journée de travail. Comme d'habitude, j'avais allumé ma vieille chaîne HIFI et démarré un CD de Jazz, profitant du saxophone comme d'une mélodie cicatrisante. En effet, le bureau dans lequel je passais 9 heures par jour était toujours empli de bruits, de bavardages, de sonneries de téléphone, de cliquetis de claviers, de vrombissements de ventilateurs… C'était insoutenable, et même les boules quiès n'y changeaient rien.

Le soir, donc, j'étais lessivé, anéanti par la fatigue, près à m'endormir sur mon canapé. Mais je faisais tout de même l'effort de me doucher et de grignoter quelque chose avant cela, puis je nourrissais mon chat. L'hygiène de vie, au moins chez soi, c'est important (et Darjeeling aurait réclamé sa gamelle que je dorme ou pas).

Je venais donc de rentrer, c'était le vendredi soir. J'avais emprunté un vieux film en cassette au loueur du coin, « Le cinquième Élément », me promettant de le regarder de nouveau ce week-end. Je posais mon manteau sur une chaise du petit salon de mon appartement et venais démarrer la musique. Cela fait, je m'affalais dans mon canapé, disparaissant presque entre les moelleux coussins…

« Mais ? C'est quoi ça ? »

Sur mon poste de télévision, il y avait un objet plat et noir. Certainement une cassette. Mais j'empruntais toutes celles que je visionnais, il était donc impossible qu'elle soit à moi. De plus, je les rendais dès le lundi, ne les gardant chez moi que durant le week-end. Ainsi, je me levais en soupirant bruyamment et prenais la vieille VHS dans mes mains.

Pas d'étiquette, pas de titre, pas de boîte… Rien. Seulement l'enregistrement sur sa bande magnétique, protégée par sa coque en plastique noir. Curieux, je décidais de visionner le contenu. Après avoir coupé la musique, je démarrais la télévision et le lecteur de cassettes, rentrant celle-ci à l'intérieur.

« En parlant de ça, ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas fait… »

Étant célibataire (et non zoophile…), il m'était difficile de me soulager. La masturbation ? Bien sûr. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à un corps brulant vous enserrant… En fait, je ne me masturbais pas souvent. Je n'achetais pas de magazines érotiques et ne visionnais pas de films pornographiques, trouvant cela répugnant et rabaissant pour la Femme. De plus… je n'étais pas réellement porté sur le bord féminin.

Remettant mes pensées à plus tard, l'attrapais la télécommande et retournais dans mon canapé, m'enfouissant sous les coussins. Le bruit aigu qui traversa mes oreilles me signala que le poste venait de s'allumer. De la neige s'afficha à l'écran, je changeais donc le signal, passant du râteau au lecteur.

L'image vint enfin.

« Une chambre ? Je ne reconnais pas cet endroit… » Les murs était tapissé de photos en tout genre, de posters de groupes de Rock ou de Métal et de jeux vidéos célèbres. J'entendis alors des rires. Un gamin qui se marrait derrière la caméra. La qualité granuleuse de la vidéo me laissa supposer qu'il s'agissait d'un film amateur.

_« Ne bouge pas ! Voilàààà. Tu es parfait. On va pouvoir commencer ! Ah ! Ça tourne ! »_

_Ah, ils sont donc au moins deux._

« Un garçon et un ami ? Une vidéo réalisée par des gamins ? Je n'y comprends rien… »

J'entendis de nouveau des rires, puis la caméra bougea vite. Lorsque l'image redevint enfin nette, je faisais face au lit de la chambre, dans lequel…

« Par tous les diables. »

Un magnifique jeune garçon, allongé sur les draps noirs, presque nu, rougissant devant l'objectif, uniquement couvert d'un string en dentelle et d'un porte-jarretelles, tous les deux noirs. Il avait les cheveux bleus cendré, cours et coiffés en mèches épaisses se déposant d'un côté de son visage. Il avait des yeux bleus, irréels.

_« Allez, Ciel ! Un petit sourire ! »_

C'était son ami qui le taquinait. Le susnommé cacha son entre-jambes de ses petites mains, détournant le regard.

_« Oh non ! C'est pas sexy du tout, ça ! »_

La caméra fut posée plus loin, sur un support en hauteur. Un jeune homme blond entra alors dans le champ de vue, se précipitant vers son camarade, toujours allongé sur le sommier, visiblement gêné. Le blondinet, correctement vêtu, lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille, lui enleva ses mains de devant son sous-vêtement coquin et retourna derrière la caméra avec un petit rire. Il se rapprocha alors, effectuant un gros plan sur le visage rougi du dénommé Ciel.

_« Allez… Pense à ton chéri qui regardera cette vidéo… »_

« Un chéri ? Mais de qui parle-t-il ? »

Les questions se bousculaient dans ma tête. Je commençais à me dire qu'il vaudrait mieux pour moi d'arrêter cette cassette et de la jeter, mais… une partie de moi me disait de profiter de cette occasion pour me soulager. Je me levais donc, allais chercher un rouleau d'essuie-tout presque terminé, et retournais devant l'écran cathodique.

Le jeune Ciel s'était pendant ce temps relevé, et il était désormais assis sur le lit. Il soupira en grommelant quelque chose d'incompréhensible, puis porta ses mains à ses tétons… qu'il commença à caresser et à pincer doucement. Il se rallongea bien vite, écartant ses fines jambes, murmurant de douces plaintes.

_« Ahh… Mmh… »_

… Je me sentis durcir et, pris par un fantasme tout neuf, j'ouvrais mon pantalon, le baissais avec mon boxer et empoignais ma virilité tendue par l'excitation.

Pendant ce temps, le jeune garçon avait ôté très lentement son bas en dentelle, dévoilant son sexe fièrement dressé, de taille moyenne. Il se caressa encore les tétons quelques instants, puis les délaissa au profit de son pénis gorgé de sang, le malmenant d'un doigt. Il faisait donc le tour de son gland, murmurant des paroles inaudibles.

_« Mmmmh... Ahhh… Haaaa… HaaaAAaaa… »_

Sa tête rejetée en arrière, il prit entre ses deux paumes sa virilité devenue humide, la faisant glisser et durcir de plus en plus. Je l'imitais derrière mon poste de télévision, me caressant en prononçant son prénom. Diable, qu'il était excitant.

« Ciel… Hum… »

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il releva la tête, fixant l'objectif. Il amena deux doigts à sa bouche et les suça un peu, puis il se pénétra violemment par derrière, laissant échapper un cri de pure extase…

_« Ahhh ! Sebastian ! »_

En l'entendant crier mon nom, je ne pus me retenir plus longtemps et me répandis dans ma main. Essoufflé, je tirais une feuille d'essuie-tout et nettoyait grossièrement ma semence. Ciel, quant à lui, continuait de se masturber. La caméra s'était mise à trembler légèrement : le caméraman n'était pas insensible au charme de l'acteur.

Au bout de longues minutes pendant lesquelles il se tortilla de plaisir, il finit par jouir en de longs jets blancs. Il retomba sur le matelas, le souffle court, les yeux toujours en direction de l'objectif, mais je savais à ce moment qu'il ne voyait plus rien, qu'il ne faisait que regarder dans le vide, trop embrumé pour rester concentré. Ses yeux reflétaient d'ailleurs la violence de son orgasme passé. Il peinait à les garder ouverts et papillonnait fébrilement des paupières. Sa voix s'était éteinte, transformée en murmures, et son ami le félicita pour sa prestation avant de couper l'image.

Encore pantois devant tant de passion, je rembobinais l'enregistrement et recommençait mon honteux manège. L'image de ce jeune garçon, certainement encore vierge, me poussait à une folie sexuelle, seul dans mon petit appartement. Au bout de plusieurs visionnages, je me retrouvais vidé de toute force. J'utilisais alors les dernières feuilles d'essuie-tout pour nettoyer les restes de ma semence avant d'éteindre cette maudite télévision.

« … Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? Nom de nom. »

Se masturber sur une vidéo de gamins, dont l'acteur principal était mineur. Bravo Sebastian ! Bravo !

Je décidais de me changer les idées en prenant une douche glacée. Hélas, même l'eau froide ne put m'ôter de la tête ces images hautement érotiques du jeune garçon au nom d'ange…

Après être sorti de la douche, je pensais enfin à quelque chose d'important : qu'allais-je manger ce soir ? Pas le temps de cuisiner, le livreur de sushis se chargerait de tout. Encore en serviette de bain, le torse nu et les cheveux trempés, je passais un coup de fil au restaurant de la rue d'à côté.

Il me restait donc un quart d'heure avant de passer à table. Alors que je me dirigeais vers ma chambre, la sonnette de l'entrée retentit.

« Tiens, déjà là ? Ils vont vite chez le Kumaneko… »

Étonné par la rapidité de la livraison, j'allais ouvrir.

« Bonjour ! Ma parole, vous avez- »

« C'est pas ton livreur, désolé de te décevoir. »

La jeune voix qui me coupa me fit frissonner d'horreur.

Ils se tenaient là, devant moi, tous les deux, le petit blond l'air rieur et le jeune aux cheveux bleu cendré caché derrière lui. Le premier mit son pied dans l'encadrement en bois, coinçant ainsi son talon haut de manière à m'empêcher de fermer la porte si nécessaire. Il se racla théâtralement la gorge et m'adressa un sourire.

« Mon ami Ciel voudrait te parler. Enfin, je pense que tu connais déjà son nom, vu les gémissements que l'on a entendu tout à l'heure. »

… _C'est mauvais tout ça. Je ne savais pas que les cloisons de mon appart' étaient si peu épaisses ! Enfin le problème n'est pas là ! Ces gamins ont tourné un film presque pornographique (?) et me l'ont envoyé… en sachant très bien ce qu'ils faisaient !_

J'allais répondre au petit blond, décidé à lui donner une bonne leçon, mais il tira son ami à lui et le poussa sur moi. Surpris tous les deux, je le réceptionnais dans mes bras… il ne broncha pas et se lova contre mon torse nu en soupirant d'aise.

« Bon, Ciel, je vous laisse, vous avez plein de choses à vous raconter ! Bye bye ! »

Et il partit, nous laissant seuls. Le jeune homme releva la tête et plongea son regard océan dans le mien. Il prit son air le plus mignon possible et émit… un couinement plaintif ?

_Bon, j'ai plus qu'à le laisser entrer…_

« Je… Je t'en prie… Fais comme chez toi… »

Il m'adressa un sourire timide tout en détournant le regard, puis passa le seuil de ma porte, suivit de près par moi-même. Il avança dans l'entrée, se déchaussa et se précipita à l'intérieur. Il détaillait tout mon mobilier, lâchant parfois des « J'en ai toujours rêvé… » ou des « Comme chez moi… »

… Qu'est-ce que c'est son problème ?!

« Bon, écoute… Ciel… Tu… Ta vidéo, là… Je dois le prendre comment ? »

Il me fit face, le regard brillant.

« … Je… Je… » Il balbutia et marmonna encore quelques instants, puis se rapprocha de moi. Je sentis alors ses petites mains timides se déposer doucement sur mon torse enfin sec, caressant mes pectoraux avec lenteur. Il me fixa alors et se lança. « Je t'aime ! S'il-te-plait, accepte de sortir avec moi ! »

Sa soudaine déclaration me fit frémir à nouveau. Mais qu'est-ce que ce gamin avait en tête ? Il devait être au lycée, alors que j'étais déjà adulte ! Le code pénal, tu connais ?

« … Écoute, Ciel… Je… Je suis bien plus vieux que toi… Et puis je ne te connais même pas ! On ne peut pas sortir ensemble, c'est impossible… Je- »

Visiblement remonté par mon explication, il prit mon visage en coupe dans ses mains et plongea son beau regard dans le mien.

« Je m'appelle Ciel Phantomhive et j'ai 16 ans. J'étudie en classe d'économie au Lycée Redcliff à un quart d'heure à pied d'ici, dans la même classe qu'Alois Trancy, mon meilleur ami. J'adore les sciences et l'économie en elle-même. Je joue aux échecs depuis l'âge de 6 ans et suis le meilleur du pays. Mes parents sont décédés l'année de mes 10 ans et depuis lors, je vis avec Alois dans un logement pas cher. J'adore les chiens, je suis allergique aux chats, et j'aime Sebastian Michaelis*. »

Essoufflé, le rouge aux joues, le jeune homme fondit sur mes lèvres, m'embrassant langoureusement. Il passa ses bras dans mon cou pour m'obliger à prendre part au baiser, chose que je fis au bout de quelques secondes de surprise. Satisfait par ma participation, il fit descendre ses mains le long de ma taille, sans briser le contact de sa langue contre la mienne. Étant arrivé sur la serviette nouée autour de mes hanches, il passa ses mains sur mes fesses, en dessous du tissu humide. Je soupirai alors contre sa langue, émoustillé par cette caresse. Il rompit enfin notre baiser et sortit ses mains de leur cachette.

« … Alors ? Tu me connais maintenant… »

… _Mais quelle tête de mule… Comment vais-je lui faire comprendre ?_

« Ciel… Je te l'ai dis : notre différence d'âge est trop importante. Tu as 16 ans, j'en ai presque 30. J'ai quasiment le double de ton âge. » Je posais ma main sur son épaule dans un geste conciliant…. Mais il la repoussa brutalement et m'attrapa les mains.

« Peut-être, mais un jour, tu n'auras plus le double de mon âge ! Une quinzaine d'années, c'est pas grand-chose au final ! » Je ne le laissai pas continuer, le coupant dans son début d'argumentation, claquant ses mains qui tenaient doucement mes paumes.

« Pas grand-chose ? Attends, 15 ans, Ciel ! 15 ans ! Je rentrais au lycée pendant que tu venais au monde ! C'est énorme ! On ne peut pas sortir ensemble ! N'insiste pas. »

Atterré par ma réponse négative, il recula d'un pas et s'effondra au sol. Je n'eus que le temps de le voir baisser la tête avant d'entendre un gros sanglot traverser sa gorge. Des larmes roulèrent alors le long de ses joues de poupée, venant s'écraser sans bruit sur son pull baillant bleu océan. Il amena rapidement ses avant-bras à son visage, le dissimulant par honte.

Pris de remords, je me baissais à son niveau et le prenais dans mes bras, callant son crâne contre mon torse.

« Je… Je suis désolé… » Marmonnai-je difficilement. « Je ne voulais pas te blesser… Excuse-moi… »

« … Trop taaard… Bouhou… Je pensais – Snirf ! – que si je t'envoyais cette cassette… tu tomberais amoureux de moi… Bouhouuu… Mais Alois avait tort ! Sniiirf ! »

Il s'agrippa désespérément à moi. Ses mains, douces et glacées, attrapèrent mes cheveux corbeaux, tandis que sa tête se lova dans la naissance de ma nuque. Nous restions ainsi, longtemps, attendant que ses pleurs se calment enfin.

Au bout de longues minutes de silence, ponctuées par des reniflements et des caresses, le jeune homme se releva en s'excusant pour son attitude déplacée.

« Pardon, ce n'est pas dans mes manières… C'est juste que… quand tu n'es pas loin, je change totalement de comportement… Tu me fais de l'effet, si je peux le dire comme ça… »

Il se dirigea lentement vers l'entrée, prêt à me dire au revoir. Mais il se retourna vers moi et, en me lançant un dernier regard remplit de ses derniers espoirs, il me demanda :

« Et si… on couchait quand même ensemble ? »

Ahuri, je ne pus lui répondre immédiatement. Attendant une réponse qui n'arrivait pas, Ciel se rapprocha de moi, la tête penchée sur le côté. Lorsque je revins enfin à la réalité, je tombai dans ses yeux saphir. Ils brillaient et tentaient de me parler… Gêné, je tournai vivement la tête. Ciel se mit à sourire et il m'enlaça tendrement. Je sentis alors ses lèvres se déposer sur les miennes et ses mains froides caresser mes hanches. Je frissonnai : ça me plaisait.

« Laisse-toi faire… » Murmura-t-il dans le creux de mon oreille avant d'y glisser sa langue coquine.

Soumis, je ne tentai rien et soupirai son nom, le suppliant silencieusement d'aller plus loin. Il m'entraîna sur le canapé, me jeta dessus et se plaça au dessus de moi, collant son corps au mien. Il m'embrassa longtemps, jouant avec nos langues, dominant nos baisers passionnés. Au bout de quelques instants, il se remit debout et commença à onduler sensuellement du bassin, tout en se dévêtant. Alors que je voulais me lever à mon tour pour l'aider, il me repoussa d'un doigt.

« Je fais, tu regardes. »

Obéissant, j'observais tous ses mouvements. Il commença par retirer son pull bleu. Il le passa sur son visage, humant sa propre odeur en me jetant des regards de braise. Il finit par jeter le haut en laine avant de s'attaquer à sa chemise blanche. Il ôta les boutons nacrés un à un puis écarta les deux pans brusquement, dévoilant ce torse si fin que je connaissais déjà. Il s'attaqua enfin à son jean bleu foncé et délavé aux genoux, avec une lenteur digne des plus horribles torture. Sur le moment, je maudissais l'inventeur des boutons et de la fermeture éclair des pantalons. Ayant finit, il fit glisser le tissu le long de ses jambes pâles et se rapprocha enfin de moi. Il m'enfourcha sans gêne et m'embrassa de nouveau. Sa langue visita aussi mon cou et mes joues… Mais cela ne me suffisait pas. Je dirigeai alors une main à son entre-jambes, caressant son intimité déjà dure au travers de son boxer moulant noir.

Excité par mon geste enfin plus poussé que les autres, il ondula son bassin contre le mien, pressant sa virilité contre la mienne. Le contact nous fit soupirer de bonheur. Il recommença encore et encore, faisant se fracasser des vagues de plaisir dans nos aines. Ses mains vinrent taquiner mon torse avant de descendre, descendre… jusqu'en dessous de ma serviette de bain.

« Ahhaa… » Gémis-je, réalisant que je n'attendais que cela.

Ciel sourit. Il se releva et se mit à genoux devant moi. Puis, il défit le nœud tremblant qui maintenait encore ma serviette à sa place et balança le tissu blanc loin dans la pièce. Mon sexe fièrement dressé fit face à sa bouche… Il les fit se rencontrer, embrassant de ses petites lèvres mon énorme membre.

« Hannn… Ciel… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, j'avalerai. »

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, il goba mon sexe d'un coup, l'enfonçant tout au fond de sa gorge serrée. Il débuta alors des mouvements rapides et profonds, faisant parfois buter mon membre dur contre son palais brûlant. Je ne me libérai que plusieurs minutes plus tard, laissant s'écouler ma semence dans sa gorge. Il se releva en se léchant les lèvres.

« Mhh… Délectable. »

Il vint me donner un baiser sur le front et me poussa un peu, afin de m'allonger sur le canapé étroit. Il me surplomba alors, présentant son sexe gonflé devant mon visage. J'ouvris la bouche, acceptant son offrande. Il avança donc ses hanches, entrant dans ma bouche, avant de se reculer puis de se renfoncer, mimant une pénétration. Il continua longtemps, gémissant mon nom.

« Sebastian… Sebastian… Nhh- Sebastian… »

Son pénis explorait ma gorge, comme le mien avait découvert la sienne auparavant. En plus de me laisser faire, j'effectuais une succion sur son membre que j'imaginais délicieuse. Il augmenta d'ailleurs rapidement la cadence de ses coups de rein, totalement embrumé par le plaisir qu'il ressentait. Mes mains vinrent aussi caresser ses fesses fermes… Il jouit sur mon visage dans un cri étouffé.

« Ah- ! »

Son sperme chaud sur mon visage réveilla mon propre membre. C'était bien la première fois que l'on me faisait une éjaculation faciale… et ça n'était pas déplaisant. Au contraire, je me sentais… soumis et excité par mon partenaire. Je voulais que Ciel continue. Je voulais qu'il me montre de quoi il était capable… Je voulais qu'il me fasse l'amour comme on ne me l'avait jamais fait.

Il s'effondra à mes côtés. Le souffle coupé, il ne pouvait plus bouger. Je décidais donc de le rallonger correctement.

« Ça va aller ? » Lui demandai-je en le prenant dans mes bras.

« … Mnnf… Oui… Ça va… C'est juste… Nhh… trop bon… » Me répondit-il avec difficulté, se laissant faire comme une poupée de chiffon, profitant de mon étreinte.

Je le couchai avec toutes les précautions du monde sur le canapé puis callai sa tête à l'aide d'un coussin. Reconnaissant, il attrapa mon visage et m'offrit un long baiser. Je profitai du contact tout en dirigeant une nouvelle fois mes mains sur son torse, le faisant gémir. Il sentait mes doigts caresser ses adorables tétons, et faillit même pousser un cri lorsqu'un doigt pénétra son anus.

« Ah~ Sebastian… Mhhh ! »

« … Eh, on fait quoi ? Tu le fais ou je le fais ? » Lui demandai-je avec un sourire, même si je savais que je cassais l'ambiance.

« Ahh… Vas-y… Après tout, tu es bien parti pour… »

De plus en plus excité et ravi par la situation, je ne me retenais plus et me mis à frotter mon sexe tendu contre sa fleur offerte. Il répondit à mon ardeur en couinant des paroles érotiques à souhait. Finalement, je le pénétrai, m'insinuant en lui comme un serpent dans sa tanière.

« Ahhhh~ Ciel ! »

« Haaaa~ Sebastian… Tu es énorme ! »

Il se cambra en avant, bombant son torse vers mon corps en action. Pantelant, je dirigeai une main vers son pénis gorgé de sang afin de le pomper en rythme avec mes coups de rein pendant que, de l'autre, je caressais son dos arqué. Il enroula ses bras autour de ma nuque et de mon dos, m'emprisonnant dans une cage de chair.

« Sebastiaaaaaan~ » Gémissait-il sans relâche, se mouvant avec moi. Et ses soupirs de plaisir me faisaient perdre pied, empêchant toute pensée cohérente de me traverser l'esprit. À ce moment, seul lui comptait. Seuls ses soupirs, ses spasmes, sa voix rauque, son corps chavirant, ses yeux vacillants pouvaient me toucher. Nous étions seuls, dans un monde à part, et lui était le noyau qui faisait exister ce monde.

« Ahhhh… Ah… Je- Je vais- ! » S'écria-t-il dans un tremblement plus puissant que les autres.

« Nnnh… Moi aussi… Ciel ! »

Et enfin, la délivrance. Je libérai ma semence chaude dans son antre intime, le faisant mien charnellement. Il me suivit de près, se répandant sur mon torse musclé. Vidés de toute énergie, nous nous effondrâmes sur le canapé.

Quelques secondes passèrent, puis il vint se lover tout contre moi pour un tendre câlin. Encore sonné par mon orgasme, je pris un peu de temps pour comprendre, mais l'entourai tout de même de mes grands bras protecteurs.

« Merci… C'était… parfait. Oui, c'est le mot : parfait. » Murmura mon jeune amant en embrassant mon menton, ne pouvant atteindre mes lèvres.

« Ouais… Parfait. Mais ça ne change rien à notre différence d'âge. » Lui répondis-je avec un sourire moqueur. Ce petit était plein de talent dans ce domaine, il fallait l'avouer. Mais je n'étais pas amoureux de lui et me refusais obstinément à sortir avec un quasi-inconnu.

« Je sais, je sais… Mais c'était ma première fois, alors… »

Il se releva, passa une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés et me tira la langue avec un sourire.

« … prends tes responsabilités, chéri. »

Il quitta alors le canapé, attrapa ses vêtements, les enfila à la vitesse de l'éclair, m'envoya un baiser de la main et sortit, non sans un « Je t'aime. » avant de claquer la porte.

… Dans quoi m'étais-je fourré ?

* * *

**Bon, je vous préviens, je ne me suis relue que très rapidement, alors il doit y avoir pas mal de fautes. Si vous en voyez, signalez-les moi, j'irai les corriger et je vous en remercierai :)**

**J'espère que cette première partie vous a plu :D Et les lemons ? Ils étaient bien, n'est-ce pas ? x) (J'espère xD J'ai eu du mal à les écrire, j'étais moyennement inspirée xO)**

**Merci de m'avoir lue et à la prochaine ! :D (les rewiews que vous me laisserez trouveront leurs réponses au début du chapitre suivant, promis !)**


End file.
